


Temptation's Trick

by sleepingseeker



Series: 2k14 AprilxDonnie [3]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2014)
Genre: Angst, Apritello, Complete, F/M, Halloween, Humor, Leopril, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-09
Updated: 2014-09-09
Packaged: 2018-02-16 17:14:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2278032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepingseeker/pseuds/sleepingseeker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Love's Incipience continuity) It's Halloween and the guys are grounded. April helps them celebrate. Costumes, dunking for apples, movie references, and Leo loses his cool the moment he realizes he wants April's caramel apples. </p><p>Mentions of DonxApril and LeoxApril ...!? ((Do you even know how hard it is for me to write Leo lusting after anyone other than KARAI?))</p>
            </blockquote>





	Temptation's Trick

Raphael stood next to the large metal basin situated in the center of the living room. Leonardo supervised as he ran from the kitchen to turn on the faucet and check the connected hose back to Raph, holding the nozzle. It sputtered and jumped but soon yellow water spurted from the opening, changing to mostly clear.

"Told you it would work."

Raph shrugged. "My idea woulda been fine, too."

Leonardo crossed his arms over the expanse of his chest. "Please. You know how heavy that thing would be filled with water?"

Raph rolled his eyes. "Do I need ta remind you how much I can bench?"

Mikey peered over the back of the couch, shoved to one side of the room. He nibbled on a rock-hard pizza crust and used it to point at them. "Why are we doin' this again?"

Raph and Leo exchanged glances. The water bubbled and gurgled. Donatello entered the room, wearing a long billowing black cape. A plastic bin filled with apples tucked under one arm.

"Because of an unfortunate situation due to someone's complete lack of impulse control," he directed a pointed gaze at Raph who had the decency to keep his eyes trained on the water level inside the basin, "we are grounded."

"Wait. All of us? Me, included!?" Mikey watched Leo nod. "But that's totally unfair." Mikey climbed over the end of the couch and dangled his feet from the back. He munched the rest of the crust, chewing with an expression of undisguised anguish. He spoke through the bread crumbs spraying from between his lips, "It's Raff's fault. He didn't haff to get so piffed. And I didn't foo anythin'! Why do I gid punished!?"

Raph grimaced and shifted his feet. "I lost my temper. I apologized."

"Apologies don't supply us with heat, Raphael." Donatello set the container full of apples down next to the box full of mismatched clothing and seasonal items kept over the years. He moved it closer to the basin Raph was filling with a shove of his foot. "Having a temper tantrum and directing your video gaming rage at our barely functioning ventilation systems," he pointed above them at the ruined box-shaped ducting hanging precariously from the ceiling supports, "is not okay. Do you know how hard it is to find replacement pieces large enough to accommodate our very specific needs down here?"

With a huff, Raph bent the hose in half, cutting off the water and spun on his heel towards the kitchen. He knocked his shoulder into Donatello as he went.

"I didn' aim for the stupid vent. Maybe if you put it somewhere else, it wouldn't get hit by controllers."

"Maybe if you could control your raging over such ridiculousness, and not hurl hard-to-repair and nearly-impossible-to-replace gaming gear through the lair, we would all have comfortable levels of heated air to live in. And controllers that worked!"

"Yeah, and we'd get to go out tonight," Mikey whined.

Raphael shouted over his shell to them, " _Chrissake_ , I said I was sorry. Splinter chewed my ass off. I can't do nothin' else about it,  _awright_?!"

Leonardo ran a hand down his face and glanced at the clock. April would be here soon. Tempted as he was to sneak out with Raphael later, after everyone else was in bed, as they had originally arranged, before the whole heating-duct incident led to a blow up between Raph and Master Splinter, he resigned himself to accept it. He knew it was hopeless. They were on lock-down. Thanks to his younger brother's temper. Again. So much for the one night a year they got to walk around in plain sight. This year, Halloween was going to stink.

Donatello lined up the apples, then considered them and stacked them into a pyramid shape, still unsure he began piling them in a more natural arrangement. He wondered how April would want them. "Well, it could be worse," Donnie said to no one in particular. He glanced up and pulled at the cape's fastener at the base of his throat. "We didn't have to endure the Hashi."

Leo nodded in agreement with Donatello.

"And we're having a party here, right? Isn't that what April said? A Halloween party?" Mikey peeked into the bag that April had brought over the other day. It was filled with bat-shaped streamers and plastic cups and napkins and plates with pictures of jack-o-lanterns on them. He reached in and pulled one out, holding it up to Leo and Donnie. "Lookit it's face," Mikey laughed and mimicked the goofy expression, tongue sticking out the side of his mouth. Mikey turned. "I'm going to hang these streamers up before my angelcakes gets here."

"Leo, aren't you going to wear a costume?" Donnie asked and snapped in his modified fangs. The ends poked out from either corner of his mouth. He looked at Leo with an expectant look. Waiting.

Leo sighed. "I . . . I don't think so."

"What!" Don protested. He stood up; crossed his arms. "C'mon, Leo. April's coming over here and we're going to make the best of it." He brushed the backs of his fingers against Leo's bicep. "Why can't you?"

Leo shrugged and gave a huff of a bitter laugh. "I dunno." He shrugged again, "I just . . . don't want to, okay?"

Mikey jumped down from the wall where he'd climbed along the pipes to hang the line of interconnected paper bats. He reached into the box marked 'Holidayz' and pulled on a huge multi-colored curly wig. "Don't wanna what?" he asked offhandedly as he rummaged around the worn box. "Hey, where are my glittery platform shoes?"

"But Leo," Don grabbed at his arm as he walked away, his words slurring slightly from the fangs, "iss supposed to be fun."

"You guys go ahead and have fun. I'll be in the kitchen setting out snacks and stuff."

Don watched him go as Raph sauntered back inside. He noticed Don's fangs and cape and Mikey's wig. His face brightened. "Oh, is it time?"

Don nodded unenthusiastically. Raph clapped his hands together and rushed from the room. A moment later the gears turned and the pressure gaskets released from the side entrance to the lair.

"God, Leo is such a wet blanket," Donatello muttered from between his fangs.

"Dude, he just doesn't wanna have April lookin' at him like he's a -" he trailed off, rolling as he pulled first one platform shoe then the other. He cradled one ankle and peered into the murky depths of the large sole of the shoe. "Hey, do you think the fish in here are still alive?"

Donatello blinked at the earlier insightful comment. He grabbed the edges of his cape and held them out a bit, considering. "Like he's a big dork?"

Mikey looked up, a curl of bright orange hung over his face. "Who's a dork?"

"You guys are," Raph rumbled as he strode out into the living room, dressed in torn jeans, a smear of fake blood along his jaw and neck; a belt of bullets strung horizontally across his chest, and the end of his right arm and hand hidden behind overlapping straps of leather, bulging out to reveal a mini chainsaw. He hooked the pull cord of the chainsaw against the belt on his chest and yanked it. The motor growled to life. He cocked a brow at Donatello and Michelangelo's awed expressions.

He smirked, "Groovy."

"Holy Shhhh-"

"Michelangelo," Splinter said, emerging from his room wearing a dark trench coat and hat.

"Sherlock Holmes!" Mikey shouted as Splinter adjusted his deer stalker and peered at him with one amber eye.

"Excellent deduction, my son."

"Hey, guys!" April's happy voice broke out from the entrance.

Donnie, Raph and Mikey turned at once. Mikey stumbled forward, leaning between his brothers for support with both arms. Staring, mouth agape.

April came down the steps, skipping, with a wide pan held between her hands with several caramel apples stuck to wax paper, and a plastic bag tucked under one arm. A pair of white bunny ears protruded from the top of her head where her hair was piled into a large loosely-woven bun. Tendrils of her dark auburn hair brushed the sides of her face.

She wore a dark red kimono-style top, crossing into a deep low-cut across her chest. The bottom hem brushed the tops of her thighs leaving a space between her socks and the matching red ribbon twined around and down her legs to the sandals on her feet. At her waist was a thick black belt, much like a traditional obi and tucked into that, hanging on one hip was a long samurai sword.

"Oh my god," Mikey panted.  _"Oh-my-god!"_

"Mikey," Donatello hissed, feeling his face burn, trying and failing not to notice how gorgeous April looked despite the inaccuracies of her costume. And what were the ears all about?

Raph jutted his chin and pointed his mini chainsaw at him, "I'm warning you, Mikey. Don't say anything stup-"

He twisted around with a look of shocked disbelief. "Guys! Do you see what I'm seeing here!?" he squealed. He looked from Raph to Don and then spun on his heel and rushed up to April before Don could grab him or Raph pummel him. "She brought us real caramel apples!" he screeched and took the pan from her, sniffing close enough to drool on. He twisted around and showed them, holding out the pan in utter amazement and glee. "Caramel - Apples!" he annunciated once more in case none of them heard his earlier screaming.

April giggled behind him. He rushed into the kitchen, "I'll put these by the snacks I made. Wait 'til you see! I made a graveyard cake like I saw online! With real worms!"

"He's kidding, right?" she asked Raph nervously as he took her bag from her.

He just shrugged and said, "Mikey eats anything. Worms are full a' protein."

With that disturbing information rolling around in her head, she turned and waved to Master Splinter. Then spotting Donnie standing aside, looking adorable and jittery in a cape and fangs, felt a sudden need to get closer. Without thinking, she rushed up to give Donatello a hug hello. She felt him jump beneath the velvet cape and could hear his heart where she pressed her cheek to his chest. He smelled like apples and something deep and masculine; smoke. In the seconds that she held him, she breathed him in with a spreading smile.

Flustered by the sudden expression of affection, and in front of his father and brother, no less, he broke the blissful moment as he stumbled back, stuttering between his fangs with darkened cheeks. Realizing what she'd just done, she pulled back; fingering the hilt of her sword. She didn't mean to frighten him or make him feel awkward. She cleared her throat and chirped, "Oh, uh. Hi."

"H-Huh . . . hoh . . ." Donnie stammered, casting about with his eyes, feeling a bubbling rush of panic and wanting only to run into his lab and pant into a paper bag for the rest of the night.

Raph rolled his eyes. April bit her lip and turned quickly to offer Master Splinter a hug, wondering what had come over her a moment ago. She gave him a squeeze. "Happy Halloween," she offered and Splinter returned the greeting. She stood up and straightened the rim of his cap. "Oh, I love your costume, Splinter."

"I deduce that you are some kind of, hmmm," he tilted his head and came to his conclusion. "Rabbit."

She rolled her lips into her mouth and grinned with a nod. "Well," she giggled. "That's partially right."

Raph crinkled his nose with a grin. "Nothin' wrong with rabbits," he said and ignored the scowl that Donatello shot him.

Leonardo emerged from the kitchen with Michelangelo on his heels describing again how he first saw the caramel apples and knew right away that they were real and not a gag because he could smell the real caramel poured over the apples and April would never trick him when it comes to food, because she knows how much he likes to cook and eat food. The platform shoes clopping like an overweight horse on the cement floor, punctuating every other word. Leonardo, enduring his brother's non-stop chatter, nodded his head from side to side, pretending to listen as he stepped forward. But stopped dead in his tracks as his gaze fell on April as she turned to reveal the fluffy white bunny tail poking out from the folds of the back of her kimono-like robe. She moved her hips to demonstrate how a bunny might wiggle its tail and his mouth went dry. Heat flooded through him as she turned, the bare tops of her thighs catching his eye and inflaming his sudden, involuntary arousal.

She smoothed the front out of her top and the curves of her feminine form were highlighted. She pulled the sword slung on her hip free in one smooth movement and spread her legs in a wide stance. Leo felt his knees turn to jelly and something inside him pulled and snapped like a taut cord being plucked. She spun and twirled the sword over her head then slid it back in place to Master Splinter's applause. Leonardo dropped his head; back of his neck burning; loins throbbing; swiftly looked about, collecting himself before he raised his eyes to meet her made-up face. The pale make-up and deep red lips seemed to mesmerize him for an instant. But he shook himself mentally and suddenly, irrationally, felt a swell of furious outrage come over him.

"What is this?" he choked with a frown.

"Oh! Leo! Uh, I-I'm a samurai . . . bunny," she said and her smiled died slowly at his stony expression and icy stare. The temperature in the room seemed to bottom out.

His hands opened and closed at his sides as he fidgeted. "Is that supposed to be funny?" he asked in a low voice.

Michelangelo's face darted between April and Leo. The wig's curls bobbed with the movement. Raph and Donnie exchanged uneasy glances. Tension hung in the air and no one knew what had just occurred to make Leonardo so angry.

Splinter turned in his seat to gaze at his son. After a moment's thought, he said, "Leonardo, my son. April means no offense. It is Halloween. A time for play. To impersonate whimsical beings, to allow imagination to direct your actions. Please, do not feel disrespected by our guest, our friend."

He blinked rapidly, allowing his father's soothing words to help calm him. He didn't understand why he was feeling so angry. He felt a trickle of sweat jitter its way down the back of his neck. The surge of emotions racing through him were a confused muddle and his heart continued to beat as though he'd just run through the city rooftops to the docks and back. His body was too warm, too tight in places it shouldn't be. He ducked his head and coughed.

_What is wrong with me?_

He was being ridiculous but didn't understand why. He felt everyone's eyes on him. Felt her watching him with that expression of hurt and apology. He wanted to gather his composure, but felt as though he'd lost his train of thought, as though he'd lost some control over something; something he didn't realize he needed to keep a handle on. It was too confusing.

He only knew he didn't like this. Any of it. It wasn't right. How she was dressed.  _Beautiful_. How it made him feel.  _I want - No._  The anger flared again. It was something that may not have made sense, but it was clear and something to cling to. None of this was right. It was dishonorable. Like she was . . . teasing them.  _Me_. Mocking them.  _Me_. Whether she meant to or not. And the mounting arousal he felt was like a stab in the back. His own body betraying him.

"I really thought it was just cute, that's all," she said and stepped around Raphael who stood glaring daggers at Leonardo. She moved closer towards him.

He inched back. Catching himself, he stopped. Another trickle of sweat meandered down the side of his throat. He swallowed as her scent hit him; sweet and unidentifiable; caramel, vanilla; something creamy and enticing just beneath that. He wanted to rub his face into that intoxicating perfume, to roll his body into and through it.

He jumped as she reached out to touch his forearm. Was this fear? He coughed awkwardly.

"Pfft, Leo's just a tight ass," Raph started, and a glare from Splinter had him amending his words, "er, I mean, he's just a . . . a, uhm," he frowned.

"A wet blanket," Donatello snapped.

"Yeah, we're trying to have some fun here, Leo. Why all the serious growly-ness!? April looks hot," he caught Splinter's eye, "erm, looks awesomely authentic. I've never seen a samaurai bunny before and I think she pulls it off nicely." He smoothly shifted around Leo despite the clopping shoes and took her by the arm.

She continued to give Leo a hurt look even as Mikey gently steered her back towards the hub of the party in the heart of the living room. "I'm sorry. I could change."

"N-No," Leo said suddenly, hands up. What was  _wrong_  with him? All this fuss, over  _what_? He was being foolish and selfish. Ruining their fun for no reason other than he was uncomfortable and didn't know how to deal with these feelings she brought out in him. So much for not wanting her to regard him as a child. "No, please. I-I'm . . . I apologize. There is nothing wrong with what you've chosen to wear for your costume. I was out of line." He turned and bowed to Master Splinter, then gave her a bow, catching Raphael's smirk. To the floor, Leo murmured, "I think I'm unwell, Master. May I be excused from the festivities?"

Splinter nodded his consent. "Yes, my son. Rest your spirit and body."

Leonardo, with one last regretful glance at April and his brothers, swept from the room. The sound of his door closing was a quiet snap.

She looked at Mikey who was shaking his head at his brother's behavior. "I really am sorry. I thought you guys would like it."

"We do, April. You look sharp as hell," Raph said quickly and ducked his head at Splinter's disapproving expression.

"I deduce extra chores for a certain young man who cannot control his tongue."

Raphael picked at his mini chainsaw and grumbled an apology under his breath.

"I wanted something unique. You know, instead of the stupid typical bunny-girl," she explained stepping around the chair where Splinter sat. Mikey clip-clopped next to her.

"Bunny-girl?" Mikey asked with a tilt of his head.

"You know," under her breath she said with a roll of her eyes, "Playboy."

"Play-who?" Mikey asked with wide-eyed innocence. "What's that? Can you explain, my angelcakes, in detail?"

Donatello dropped his bright pink face into one hand.

April reached up and yanked his wig over his eyes. Raphael slapped his hands together. "Now that tight-ash- er . . . ahem, uh,  _Leo_  is gone. Let's start eatin' those apples!"

"Woo!" Mikey fell to his knees and picked two up. "Apple eating contest!"

"Wait," April stopped them as Raph and Don, not to be out-done by their younger brother descended towards the pile on the floor next to the basin. "We're going to  _dunk_  for apples," she explained and knelt next to Mikey. She started throwing them into the water with loud plops.

"Why can't we eat them dry?" Mikey asked.

_oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

Later, as the party wore down and long after Master Splinter said goodnight and left his sons and April to a horror movie-marathon, Leonardo peered through a small opening in his door. He opened it a bit wider and looked around. He could just see the tops of Mikey and Raph's heads over the back of the couch, highlighted by the flickering light of the zombie movie on the television screen.

He leaned out further. He looked to the left and turned to the right. He bit back a yelp of surprise as April stood there, smiling at him with wide pleading eyes. She held up a small plate with a caramel apple stuck to it.

"Trick or treat?"

He huffed a laugh in spite of himself.

Softly, she said, "I saved you one."

He gently took the plate. "Thank you," he said sheepishly.

She peeked over one of his shoulders. "Can I come in?"

His eyes widened for a moment, mind scanning the contents of his room from memory, then hesitantly stepped aside when he couldn't think of anything too unseemly that may be lying about.

"Aren't you missing your movie?" he asked as she crept past him and moved to prop herself on the edge of one of their curved beds. She crossed her ankles and swung her feet.

She shrugged one shoulder. "I've seen them all before."

Leo stared at the caramel apple and spoke to it, "I'm really sorry for my behavior earlier."

"Well, that's why I wanted to see you before I headed home." She looked at him and squinted a little. "I never meant to offend you. I hope you're not mad and we're good."

Keeping his eyes locked on the apple he said, "Yes. Uh, no, of course not, I mean, we're good, April." He sighed through his nose. "I was being a ch . . . foolish. I admit to being foolish. I really don't know what came over me."

He heard the sound of the bed creak and out of the corner of his eye saw her approach. He fought the urge to open the door and bolt. He held up the plate higher as if to ward her away by some candy-coated magic. To scare away the feelings that were unwanted and never asked for whenever she was near.

He'd had the rest of the evening to ponder his feelings and pour over his actions earlier. And the conclusions were not good. He'd come to realize that he was attracted to April. Which wasn't a surprise, because she was a very attractive woman. The problem was that he didn't quite understand why he'd responded with such anger. The more he thought about it, as logically as he possibly could, the more it seemed that he was angry not so much with April. But with himself.

He understood Donatello was harboring some feelings for her, not to mention Michelangelo, who's blatant flirting was something that April seemed to brush away, but he could not tell if his younger brother was sincere or just being charming. Regardless, he knew that Donatello's feelings were something real without a doubt and causing his younger brother his own bouts of confusion and fear.

He could see it in his brother's face, since the day they'd come home after their original lair was destroyed. Since then, he'd been jumpy and distracted. Daydreaming in the midst of projects. And so much worse whenever April came to visit. Times that Leonardo made pains to remain in the dojo working on his katas or meditating. Avoiding her. As much as he could without being rude. Because he did not want to hurt Donatello in any way. He would not stand in the way of his brother's happiness; no matter how thin a chance. Even if it was something that would never be returned; it would not be because he stood in the way. Never.

"Well, I should go," she said, pulling him back to the fact that she stood in front of him, in his room, looking ridiculously adorable and sexy all at once; smelling of all the things he longed for and didn't fully understand; still a just boy hidden away within the strong, confident body and demeanor. She stood close enough that if he were someone else; someone weaker; someone more human; he would drag her into his arms and kiss her breathless; forgetting all else but her body against his. Forsaking everything and everyone for the fragile chance; a high-stakes gamble for just a slim glimpse of happiness. For himself.

The tableau held, suspended as time hesitated; in that delicate space between could be and could never be; between the dark and light; the spirit world teeming with the temptation of demons and the reality of life lived lonely and in isolation; this All Hallows' Eve; this magical night ripe with every imagined possibility; tricks and treats; all within reach; suspended like the apple; forbidden and sweet.

He stepped aside.

"Happy Halloween, Leo," she said and was gone.

He released a shaking breath and stared at the apple on the plate before him; the caramel, sticky and luscious gleaming in the low light of the room. He strode over to the waste basket and, not sure why he felt compelled to do so, dumped it into the trash. Mikey would be furious if he found out. Leonardo heaved a breath of relief as the lid slammed closed.

He'd get over it.

**Author's Note:**

> OMG - I thought I was up to the task, but man oh man, it is HARD to write Leo wanting someone other than Karai. My brain kept wanting me to write, then he ran out and stumbled into a dark kunoichi dressed as catwoman and they had furious anthropomorphic sex on a church rooftop. XD Did I mention I'm running on very little to no sleep?
> 
> I'm sleep depraved. ;'D


End file.
